


Apocalypse

by Snuf



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Character Death, Death, Gen, Minor Character Death, Sad Ending, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuf/pseuds/Snuf
Summary: Chastain is suddenly ran over with infected people with yellow eyes and pale skin. It is now a survival of the fittest and it's up to Chastains doctors and nurses to try to put a stop to this.AU that I created
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin, Randolph Bell/Kit Voss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this new story of mine!   
> I will let you know that there will be a lot of character death in this fic so if you don't like watching you're favorite character die then you won't like this.   
> Enjoy :)

Conrad was having a pretty shitty day at Chastain Park Memorial Hospital. Patient after patient came in. Some weren’t even sick too. They just felt “weird.” Conrad didn’t mind helping these people, but these cases were starting to become ridiculous. 

After Conrad's 10th patient in the hour, (doctors normally see 20 patients a day) he decided to go to the break room to take a breather and grab some coffee if he could get his hands on some. 

He took a quick 5 minute break with some coffee and the Atlanta News. He saw that the people all over Atlanta had the same “weird” feeling, but didn’t present any medical issues of any sort. Conrad frowned as he thought hard about what this mystery sickness could be. Then suddenly, a scream came out of the ER, followed by a crash and more screams. Conrad instinctively ran to the ER, leaving his coffee behind.

He ran into the ER to see blood splattered on the floor. Conrad then saw a man hunched over one of the struggling ER doctors. Blood pooled out of the doc from a huge bite in her arm and she was screaming in pain as the man took another bite out of her. Conrad ran to her aid, pulling the man off of her only to be attacked. The man looked pale, too pale, and his eyes were a nauseating color of Yellow where white should’ve been. Blood dripped down his chin, and his clothes, and hands. Conrad avoided his teeth as he quickly pinned the man down with a swift motion. The man was letting out weird groans and growls as he tried to pry himself from Conrad's restraint, but Conrad held him there. Devon ran to the ER docs side and began to stop the bleeding and ask her questions, but the doctor wasn’t responding. She had a blank stare, and she was pale from head to toe. Devon assumed it was from the fact that a man took a chunk out of her, but that wasn’t the reason at all.

“Can you hear me? Hey! Can you-” Devon fell back as the woman lashed out at him, arms swinging wildly. Devon frantically moved away as fast as he could from the doctor and she began to run after him. She tackled him to the floor and was about to bite into his neck when Conrad was there, holding her back as best he could. Conrad left the other guy on the floor which may not have been the best idea, but he had to help Devon out. The doctor screamed and grabbed and clawed at devon, her nails ripping through Devons skin, drawing blood. Conrad, needing to reduce the problem, knocked her out with a blow to the head. She hit the floor, head cracking on the floor. Conrad stood there gasping for breath. He looked to see that thankfully the other doctors were holding down the other guy, but Devon was laying on the floor, face pressing into the floor. He was motionless. Conrad ran to his side and slid to his knees. He noticed small trickles of blood running down his neck from the doctors nails, but other than that, he seemed fine.

“Devon? Devon. Are you alright? Did you hit your head?”

“C-Conrad. I- I-” Devon was speechless, but not out of fear. He seemed oddly calm for someone who just got tackled by a crazy woman. He sat up slowly, but looked weak and breathless. Then he suddenly began to turn pale in front of Conrad's eyes. “Conrad. I- I don’t feel so good.”

“Stay with me Devon. Would you like some water, or anything I can get you?”

“I- I don’t… I don’t…” He couldn’t seem to finish his sentence, and he kept repeating “I don’t…” over and over like a broken record, until it faded and his voice was no more.

“Devon?”

Devon looked right at Conrad, eyes a gross shade of yellow. Conrad had seen those eyes before in the man pinned to the floor. He wasn’t taking any chances.

“EVERY ONE BACK! GET BACK!” Conrad stood up quickly and backed away from Devon, eyes not leaving his infected ones.

Devon wasn’t moving a muscle. He didn’t even blink. 

“Devon. Snap out of this.”

Devon didn’t say a word, but Conrad saw foam starting to form on the side of his mouth mixed with saliva. 

“EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE ER! LOCK DOWN CHASTAIN AND DON’T LET ANYONE IN WITH YELLOW EYES AND PALE SKIN!” Conrad screamed at anyone sane left in the ER. Once people cleared out, Conrad began to slowly walk to the emergency stairs, still keeping eye contact with Devon, out of fear of what might happen if he broke the stare. Conrad was pretty close to the stairs. Close enough to sprint to it, beat Devon and lock the door. He took a deep breath, getting ready to break the stare. He broke it and sprinted to the door, Devon now running at him. Conrad ran through the door and slammed it behind him, locking it the second it shut. Devon slammed against the door, falling back from the force of his body against the hard surface. Conrad watched him through the glass window on the door as he lay motionless on the floor. 

“I’m sorry Devon. I should’ve helped you more.”

With that he ran up the stairs and took out his pager. Everyone needs to know what’s going on here. He had to now focus on the people he could save.


	2. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chastain begins to lock down before it's too late, or was it too late already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some bloody stuff happening in this chapter

Nic picked up her phone to find Conrad sent her a text, and her pager was going off like crazy. She checked the message to find Conrad’s sporadic message with any spelling mistakes. “ _ Close down the hosptal no one in apd no one oujt. Theres a crazy virus goign around and peole are goign crazy.”  _ Nic knew he was serious because of his spelling mistakes, and she could sense the panic.

“Whats up Nic? You seem tense,” Kyle, Nic’s dad, said running up to walk beside her. 

“Dad, I need you to lock all the doors of chastain that feed into this wing. As you’re doing that tell people to help out and lock doors if they are near any. Tell them that there’s a deadly virus going around and we need to keep everyone quarantined. Can you do that?”

“A virus? Shouldn’t we help them?”

“Dad, if Conrad is the one saying we need to lock this place down then that means that they can’t be saved. Now go! I’ll start spreading the word.”

Kyle ran off while Nic started to tell the doctors and nurses that passed her to lock the place down.

MEANWHILE...

“This patient needs time to recover! He doesn’t need surgery!” AJ sternly said to money hungry Kim and Cain.

“I fully agree with Dr. Austin here. You guys need to let him recover. He’s not ready for another surgery that won’t even help him in the end,” Bell added on. Bell wasn’t one to advocate for a patient. Hell he used to be in Cain’s position where money was the life saving serum, and he needed it to survive. But now that he was a normal surgeon again after being fired from CEO and Chief Of Surgery, he saw that these people were much more than the numbers.

“I don’t see what you people see. He needs surgery and that’s final. I’m going to go tell him now, and you two will stay out of it,” Cain sneered as he pointed his finger at them. Kim nodded in agreement, but didn’t say anything. If Kim went up against these two big headed assholes then he would get shit talked to death about how he wasn’t a doctor and had no knowledge whatsoever. Cain shoved past the two surgeons, hitting both of them with enough force to make Bell take a step back and hold his hands out to regain his balance. AJ stood like an immovable rock, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Cain from behind, hoping that his eyes burned through his bald skull. 

Bell’s phone began to ring and he picked it up to find Conrad was on the other end. “What you need Conrad?”

“Lock down the place! March to Kim and tell him to cancel all surgeries and make sure no patients are trying to bite anyone!” 

“You can tell him yourself.” Bell forces the phone into Kim’s hand. Kim accepts it with an eye roll and puts the phone to his ear.

“Make it quick Hawkins.”

“There’s a virus spreading. You need to lock down the whole hospital, and cancel all surgeries.”

“You’re full of crap Hawkins. I’m not shutting this place down, and Cain’s going into surgery now. I will not cancel anything.”

A crash followed by a male scream echoed into the office. Bell exchanged a glance with AJ, and they went to investigate. Kim looked up for a moment, then went back to arguing with Conrad. Bell and AJ stuck their heads out the door to find Cain limping toward the office, blood pooling out of his leg from a nasty bite. Bell walked out into the hallway while AJ kept his position. 

“HELP! THERE’S A CRAZY PATIEN-” Cain was tackled from behind, as a man leapt on top of him. Bell stood, too shocked to move and AJ took a step out next to him, trying to get a better view of this unbelievable sight. The patient bit down on Cain’s neck, turning his screams into a gurgling struggle for breath. Blood pooled out of his mouth as he spazzed out, trying to get free. Then Cain stopped, body going limp, and the man ripped up, taking a chunk of Cain’s neck with him in his mouth.

“Bell, get in the office.”

“I-I can’t move.”

The man looked up from Cain’s dead body and growled at the surgeons. He got up and sprinted at them.

AJ grabbed Bell by the sleeve and pulled him into the room. Bell fell to the floor while AJ slammed to door and locked it. The crazy man banged against the window.

Grayson, who had head headphones on and was on his phone looked up at the sight. Bell on the floor gasping for breath, AJ watching the crazy man on the outside screaming and banging his hands on the glass, trying to get through. 

“OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! DR. B! OH GOD HE’S HAVING A HEART ATTACK! PREFORM THE HEIMLICH!” 

Grayson went to Bells side and began to push down on his side as if that was somehow going to help him, and Bell was quick to get up and grab his arm and force him off.

“YOU IDIOT! STOP! I’m not dying! Get off me-”

The glass began to crack on the other side as the man was now banging his head against the window.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit! Get into the office now!”

AJ scrambled to the office door, followed by Bell and Grayson. Just as they slammed the door the crazy patient broke the glass and ran to the door. He rammed and clawed into the door, unable to reach his prey on the other side.

Kim was shocked. Bells phone left his hand and fell to the floor with Conrad still on the other line. AJ swiftly picked it up and began to speak. “They’re up here too, Conrad. They got Cain. Me, Bell, Grayson and Kim are stuck up here in his office with no way out.”

“Dammit!” Conrad swore as he ran through the halls, checking every room to make sure it was quarantined. “I’ll make sure to spread the word if it hasn’t made it down here yet. You guys stay safe, and I’ll find a way to work this out.”

“I got you. If you need backup just call.” With that AJ hung up the phone.

  
  


LATER

Kyle ran to the entrance and locked the door. “That was the last one right? Oh I pray it was.” He looked out at the streets to see them littered with people waltzing around like zombies. Blood contaminated the street and stained the sidewalk. This place was a mess for sure. “What the hell is going on here?”

As he was watching, one of the infected zombie like people saw him and began to run to the locked glass door. She slammed against the door, startling Kyle and making him jump back. She began to beat on the glass door, trying to break it. Kyle started to back up towards the elevator as the glass started to crack. 

“Shit. This ain’t good.” Kyle ran to the elevator as the glass broke and the woman ran after him with incredible speed. 

Kyle pushed the button, and the elevator dinged open. He stepped in and vigorously started to punch the close door button with his index finger, taking glances back at the gaining woman. The doors finally began to close, but not fast enough, and the woman ran into the elevator with him.

The doors closed just in time to muffle the ear piercing scream that came out of Kyle’s mouth just before it was quickly silenced.


	3. Driving Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bell, AJ, Grayson, and Kim are stuck in Cain's office. Bell gets an alarming call from Kit. Conrad runs the halls, looking for Nic.

Bell paced around the office, Kim looked out the window at the wretched sight on the streets, AJ searched the closets and drawers for a weapon and Grayson kept rambling on about how he has read The Walking Dead comics and how this scenario related a lot with the books.

“Christ! Grayson shut the hell up! If you keep rambling I’m bound to have a panic attack!” Bell snapped at Grayson. The zombified patient still banged against the door, bound to get in and rip out every single one of their throats, but the door was locked, and no one believed they had the brains to open doors anyway.

Bells phone began to buzz in his pant pocket, and he took it out to see it was Kit on the other end. “Kit. Are you alright? Where are you?”

“Randolph! Oh thank God! Me and Mina are locked in the OR with those mad patients banging against the door! I don’t think it will hold much longer! Please come help! Please!” 

Bell could hear banging in the background and he wore a face of horror and shock. “Hang in there. I’ll be there as soon as I can!”

“What’s going on?” AJ asked as he pulled out a wooden broomstick from the closet for a weapon.

“It’s Kit and Mina. They need me to go get them,” Bell said as he reached in the closet to find the putter that him and Cain used to golf with in this room before he was demoted. He held it in the air and admired the shininess that would soon be replaced with blood.

“If Mina’s there too I should come with. Also I can’t let you go alone, bro.”

Bell looked up at the triple board certified surgeon then looked at the floor and sighed. “I guess you’re right. You can come.”

Grayson came into the conversation. “Wait! Dr. B! I want to come! Let me come! Plea-”   


“No. You have to stay here so you can open the door for us when we come back. You also have to keep Kim in line. Hell knows what he’ll do,” Bell said to Grayson.

Grayson looked at Kim and back at Bell. He looked scared and sad. He then went to Bell and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight. “I don’t want you to leave. What if you never come back?”

“Grayson, I will be back. I promise you,” Bell said hugging Grayson back.

“I should just tell you this in case something happens… but I always thought of you as my step-in dad. You’re super dope, and I don’t want to lose you.” Graysons voice was so shaky Bell thought he was going to crack in two.

“You have nothing to fear, Grayson. I’ll be back. I promise you. I have to go now. You keep safe and make sure nothing dead gets through this door.” Bell released the hug and looked into Grayson’s eyes, making sure he understood.

“I got you, Dr. B.”

Bell smiled and patted his shoulder before turning his back and walking over to the door where AJ stood with his broom.

“You ready bro?” AJ said placing a hand on the door handle.

“Yes. Open the door.” Bell took a deep breath and watched the door open. No going back now.

  
\---

Conrad ran through the halls, shoes squeaking on the floors as he ran. He needed to find Nic and make sure she didn’t get killed. 

He came to an abrupt stop as he saw a zombified figure walk out of one of the patient rooms. It looked over at Conrad and growled at him. Conrad ran the other way, and the rabid patient followed after him, hissing and growling. Conrad rounded the corner and continued to run, heart beating in his chest. He needed to get into a room until the crazy patient passed. He started to try all the doors, looking for one that was unlocked. He checked at least 4 rooms before finding one that opened. He ran inside and closed the door, staying as quiet as possible. He listened closely as the zombie ran past the room, thinking Conrad ran further than he did. He sighed out of relief, but it was cut short as he was smacked over the head with a book. He fell to the floor and passed out. The figure put down the book and approached him.

Nic turned on the lights in the room to see Conrad instead of the zombie she expected. “Oh my god, Conrad!” She knelt down at his side and checked his pulse while slightly panicking. “I am so sorry, oh my god! I thought you were one of them!”

Conrad, who was unconscious didn’t hear a single word spoken to him.

He at least found Nic.

\---

Bell and AJ were covered in blood as they slashed and rammed their way through the oncoming zombies.

Bell was scared shitless the whole time, but the fear was overrode by love for Kit. He needed to get to her no matter what, even if he died trying. She was his closest friend, or whatever she was to him. He didn’t know anymore. She gave him hints of love every now and then, but then she also hated him at times. He didn’t get it. Her feelings confused him and left him on the fence with whether or not he should ask her out, despite her current relationship with Brett. He, of course never asked her. He was too scared to get rejected from the love of his life. He just wanted to enjoy the moments he had with her when he could be himself, and she always seemed to read his thoughts like a book and talk to him about it to help him. He wanted to keep that around instead of throwing it away.

AJ had no fear. After all those somewhat interesting zombie movies and television shows he had watched throughout his life, this was nothing. Of course it was a bit terrifying because this wasn’t a movie or a show where they’re just actors, and they didn’t actually die. This was real life, which meant that death was always a possibility. Mina was a huge drive in his no fear attitude. She would do the same for him, so why not do the same for her. They may all die anyway, so why not go for it and put all the chips in. AJ was a betting man, and he liked his odds, surprisingly.

“How you holding up, Bell?!” AJ yelled over the growls of the zombies.

“Could be a little better, but I think everyone would say the same thing!” Bell said as he whacked a zombie across the face with the putter, spraying blood on the wall.

“Let’s just get to Mina and Kit. We’re almost there, dawg. Hopefully your old bones can keep up.”

Bell scoffed and rolled his eyes while he put some extra force into his next swing at a zombie, showing that he was far from old (in his opinion anyway).

They came to a stop and spotted the OR entrance surrounded by bloodthirsty zombies. 

“Christ… That’s a lot of em’,” Bell muttered.

“We have to go through them.”

“Maybe we don’t… we could create a diversion.”

“Well how would we do that?”

“I don’t know… you’re the great doctor Austin. You are smart enough to figure out a good plan.”

“Well you were the Chief Of Surgery, and since Cains dead that puts you back in that position. You’re the Chief, so make the call.”

Bell looked up at AJ, him mind trying to form a plan. Before it could even spit out the start of an idea, he heard Kit scream as the OR door began to crack open. 

“Here’s the plan! Kill those assholes!” Bell rushed at the zombies, followed by AJ. They began to take them on, one by one. Bell never wanted to hear that scream escape Kits mouth again. It made him feel like he failed at his one job of protecting her. She meant everything to him, and he couldn’t stand to hear her sound scared. He smashed zombies heads in with incredible force as his anger fueled him onward. AJ smacked a zombie with his broom then was about to help Bell, until he saw him all alone, zombies littering the floor, and Bell going ape shit crazy on a dead zombie.

“Bell. Bell, stop. Bell!” AJ grabbed his shoulder, making him jump out of his skin and turn on the other surgeon, putter ready to attack. “Woah! Stop! Calm down! They’re all dead! Calm down!”

Bell, gasping for breath, looked around him to see AJ was right. They were all dead. He immediately remembered Kit and Mina trapped in the OR. He ran to the door and banged his fist on the door.

“Kit! Mina! Open up! You’re safe to come out!” 

Kit ran to the door and shoved it open, knocking Bell to the floor at the unexpected force. 

“Oh my God I’m so sorry, Randolph!” Kit held out her hands that he accepted in his own and she pulled him up. She looked at her hands which got some blood on them from Bell’s hands.

“Sorry about that. Lemme clean that up. Uhhh,” Bell searched for anything that could clean up the mess, but everywhere he looked there seemed to be blood. “Well… there doesn’t seem to be anything around… uhhh…”

“I’ve got it,” Kit said, wiping her hands on her scrubs. “Are you okay? You look… bloody… I sure hope that’s not yours.”

“No. No, not a scratch on me.” Bell wiped his brow to rid of the sweat that formed on his forehead. “Are you okay? That’s the real question.”

“I’m fine… thank you for coming and getting me and Mina… thank you too, AJ.”

AJ nodded and smiled with pride. Mina walked over to AJ and hugged him. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright. Although I knew you would be alright.”

“Of course I’m alright. Nothing can kill the great AJ Austin.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Mina said with a smile, and she released the hug, putting her hands on his upper arms.

“How much I love this reunion, we have to get back to safety. We can talk later,” Bell said, walking up to Mina and AJ, interrupting their perfect moment.

“You’re right,” Mina said, releasing her hands from AJ’s arms. “Let’s get going.”

AJ grunted and grabbed his broom as they made their journey back upstairs.


End file.
